


True Tears

by Midnightcat1



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Reverend Amos Howell winced after Unity used a tentacle to knock him down.





	True Tears

I never created Superman TAS.

 

Reverend Amos Howell winced after Unity used a tentacle to knock him down. He frowned and stood before he went to gather others for his master to control. Perhaps he was able to locate anyone this time. There were barren areas. *I'll suffer again?* Reverend Amos Howell revealed true tears.

 

THE END


End file.
